You
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "Dia adalah pria yang sama. Yang datang di senin pagi yang berembun.../ dia ingin bersamaku hari ini, esok, lusa, bahkan 1000 tahun lagi.../ kalimatnya kadang diluar batas kemampuanku untuk mempecayainya." NaruHina/SasuSaku/KibaIno.
1. Your Other Self

**YOU**

 **Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

 **chapter 1 : Your Other Self**

 **pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

"Dia adalah pria yang sama. Yang datang di Senin pagi yang berembun, Selasa siang yang mendung, Rabu sore yang berangin, lalu kamis dan seterusnya."

.

.

"Namaku Kim Nam Joon. Aku berasal dari Korea."

Pria pirang itu membual di senin pagi, dan aku mengabaikannya sembari menyeduh kopi untuknya. Ini adalah hal yang biasa, dan aku tak perlu terkejut untuk apapun. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah menemuinya dan mendengarkan serentetan ceritanya. Entah itu penting atau tidak, tapi aku tetap mencermati tiap-tiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Kali ini pemuda itu bercerita tentang kota Seoul, yang katanya adalah tempat kelahirannya. Itu omong kosong, aku tahu, namun tak berani menyela dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ia akan berbicara satu jam penuh sebelum kembali pulang. Tiap kali aku melepasnya dari balik pintu apartemen, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia bisa mengingatku, sementara mengingat namanya sendiri terkadang tak mampu.

.

.

"Namaku, Aroon Channarong. Aku dari Thailand."

Itulah dirinya di pagi yang lain. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa pria itu hanya ingin menghibur dirinya. Seolah dia tak pernah ingin jadi dirinya sendiri, dan selalu berambisi menjadi orang lain. Seseorang sempurna yang hanya ada dalam fantasinya.

Kali ini ia adalah orang lain. Bukan Kim Nam Joon yang kemarin. Meski jelas memiliki fisik yang sama, si pirang itu menolak untuk disebut Nam Joon. Bahkan ia mengaku tak pernah mengenal nama aneh dari Korea itu.

Oke, aku berusaha percaya, meski rasanya seperti menyebut roti sebagai nasi. Itu terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal. Tapi... dia tetaplah dia, seseorang yang memiliki hobi bercerita. Dan kali ini ia menceritakan gajah-gajah di negara asalnya yang begitu penurut dan luar biasa pintar. Dia membual jika bilang lahir di Bamgkok. Dia sama sekali tak mirip orang Thailand.

.

.

"Namaku Xiang Jing Guo. Aku dari Yunan, China."

Dia gila, aku tahu. Dan kali ini siapa? Xiang Jing...

"Panggil aku Jing Guo."

Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Membiarkannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menikmati semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Pemuda itu bercerita mengenai tetangganya yang bernama Xiu Jing Lei yang mengetuk pintunya di pagi buta hanya untuk meminta gula. Oke, itu pasti menyebalkan. Tapi... apakah ini hanya bagian dari fantasinya belaka? Adakah tetangganya yang bernama Jing Lei? Itu pasti sebuah kebohongan lagi.

.

.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku tetangga apartemenmu."

Aku tersenyum, merasakan otot di sekitar jantungku kembali mengendur. Ada kalanya, pria pirang itu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu ku kenal dengan kebaikan hatinya, senyum manisnya, wajah tampannya, dan statusnya bagiku. Dia adalah kekasihku. Seseorang yang entah memiliki berapa kepribadian untuk bisa dikenali satu-persatu.

Orang-orang bilang dia memiliki kelainan. Aneh, terlalu banyak fantasi, gila dan lain sebagianya. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Biarpun dia mengaku menjadi Nam Joon, Aroon, dan Jing Guo, dia tetaplah pria yang sama. Pria pirang yang datang ke apartemenku dengan segudang semangat, seolah hari-harinya yang kelam bukanlah beban yang serius. Siapapun dia yang selalu ia coba kenalkan padaku, dia tetaplah dia. Narutoku, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi Naruto Uzumaki.

 **END**


	2. Stand by Me

**YOU**

 **Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

 **chapter 2 : Stand by Me**

 **pairing : SasuSaku**

 **.**

"Laki-laki itu bilang, dia ingin bersamaku hari ini, esok, lusa, bahkan 1000 tahun lagi."

.

.

Sasuke suka duduk di bingkai jendela kamarku. Sambil bercerita mengenai banyak hal yang selalu ia impikan ketika masih kecil. Aku tahu, dia bukan lagi bocah belia yang tak mengerti bagaimana kehidupan orang dewasa, dia sangat mengerti, namun tak pernah ingin memabahas apapun mengenai kehidupan kami saat ini.

Dia suka sekali bilang, ingin bersamaku sepanjang hari, menemani pagiku yang kadang suram karena banyaknya hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Hal paling mengejutkan yang pernah ia ucapkan adalah, dia ingin bersamaku, bahkan untuk 1000 tahun lagi.

.

.

Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, sejak umurku belasan dan hanya tahu sejauh mana seseorang bisa saling mencintai tanpa bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Sasuke tipe orang yang sedikit dingin namun penuh perhatian. Dia adalah tipe yang sempurna, seseorang yang kupikir datangnya dari negeri dongeng.

Dulu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu tiap malam minggu. Meski hanya mengisi waktu dengan menonton film di bioskop terdekat atau pergi ke taman untuk menyaksikan puluhan angsa berenang di danau, namun bagiku hal-hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu luar biasa yang tak bisa digantikan dengan apapun.

Ayahku mengenalnya, dan ibuku bahkan menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Mereka bilang, orang tua Sasuke adalah sahabat mereka ketika masih SMA. Jadi... tak ada halangan bagi kami untuk saling mengkhawatirkan mengenai kehancuran hubungan ini. Tak ada yang akan hancur, tak ada. Tapi... mungkin aku salah. Karena jelas-jelas kenyataan yang tepampang di hadapanku benar-benar tak seperti harapanku di masa lalu.

Ada kalanya Sasuke bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya. Dilatar belakangi langit senja yang mengguratkan sinar jingga di ufuk barat, dia terus saja berbicara. Mengabaikanku yang entah mau mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Dulu... ketika usiaku masih 5 tahun, ayahku bertanya apa cita-citaku."

Aku diam, mencermati. Sembari sesekali mengerlingnya yang masih setia duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Aku bilang aku ingin jadi dokter."

"Dokter?"

"Ya. Hingga aku menyadari, aku benci melihat darah dan organ dalam." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku pernah ingin jadi guru, seseorang yang selalu disanjung muridnya. Tapi... guru juga seringkali dibenci muridnya ketika tak bisa mengajar dengan baik."

Aku tertawa pelan, aku juga pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku juga pernah ingin jadi astronot. Membayangkan diriku terbang ke luar angkasa dan melihat betapa menakjubkanya bintang di sana. Aku pasti juga bisa melihat bumi. Tapi kemudian, aku tak lagi berminat. Aku takut dengan ketinggian."

Sasuke selalu mampu membuatku berimajinasi mengenai masa kecilnya. Mengenang berbagai cerita yang juga pernah terajut dalam takdir hidupku yang mengalir bagai air sungai yang tenang.

Namun, kali ini aku mulai benci mendengarkan kisah itu. Aku benci mendengar Sasuke terus menggaungkan suaranya yang bagai bisikan tersebut, karena aku tahu kemana cerita ini berujung.

Kenangan pahit itu.

"Aku juga pernah ingin jadi pawang hewan buas-"

"Sakura. Bantu ibu mencuci piring." Teriakan ibu diluar benar-benar tepat waktu. Seolah dia tahu jika aku sama sekali tak ingin Sasuke kembali meuturkan kisah sedih itu, tidak. Karena aku tak yakin bisa menahana air mata ketika mendengarnya.

"Kurasa... aku harus membantu ibu." Aku sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, merasakan air mataku nyaris tumpah dan suaraku bahkan sedikit bergetar.

Aku melihat Sasuke sedikit kecewa, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Mempersilahkanku untuk meninggalkannya selama beberapa saat.

.

.

 _Pria itu terluka di bagian kakinya akibat cakaran beruang yang coba dia jinakkan. Nyaris membuat jantungku lepas, dan aku menangis seharian itu saat menemaninya dirawat di rumah sakit._

 _"Ku bilang apa? Jangan pernah jadi sok berani seperti ini! Kau bisa memilih pekerjaan yang lain. Jangan jadi pawang binatang liar." Aku kesal sekali melihat wajah tenangnya tersenyum, seolah luka di kakinya dan tangisanku ini adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dianggap lelucon._ _"Ini cuma luka biasa. 3 atau 4 hari juga pasti sembuh." itu yang dikatakannya. Sembari mengelus kepalaku yang benar-benar pening saat itu._

 _"Cukup Sasuke, aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini. Berhentilah dari pekerjaan konyol ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih parah." Rasanya aku bahkan ingin menendang wajahnya hingga terlempar ke bulan. Seharusnya ia bisa mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya, tidak memendamnya sendirian dan menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja._

 _"Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaan ini."_

 _Aku selalu kalah jika dia mulai mengeluarkan jawaban itu._ _Karena kebahagiaannya adalah segalanya bagiku. Jadi... aku memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk tetap menjalani pekerjaan sebagai penjaga taman nasional itu, berharap di tiap-tiap malam, semoga Tuhan selalu menjaganya._

 _Namun, suatu hari, aku tak lagi percaya dengan kekuatan do'a._

 _"Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah." Itu suara ibuku. Dia mencoba memelukku yang tengah menangis histeris._

 _Di hadapanku, jasad seorang pria familiar yang pucat bersimbah darah mengerikan. Seekor singa yang lapar telah menerkamnya, membuatnya tercabik, kehilangan beberapa daging dan bagian tubuhnya. Hal mengerikan yang selalu ku takutkan di tiap pagi aku menghirup napas._

 _Sasuke telah berpulang. Tuhan mengambilnya dariku. Lalu... Dia kemanakan doaku selama ini? doa yang ku panjatkan agar Tuhan membiarkan Sasuke disisiku lebih lama lagi. Do'aku sia-sia, mengabur bersama jutaan asap terabaikan di atas sana._

.

.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya tiap pagi ketika bangun tidur. Bagaimana jika aku tak memiliki indera menakjubkan itu? Sesuatu yang membuatku tetap bisa melihat Sasuke hingga detik ini. Sesuatu yang dulu selalu ku sesali telah kumiliki, karena itu sangat menganggu. Makhluk-makhluk asing menakutkan hampir setiap hari ku jumpai dalam wajah-wajah menyeramkan mereka. Namun Sasuke yang paling bersinar di sana. Memakai pakaian seperti yang terakhir ia kenakan sebelum singa biadab itu menyerangnya.

Sasuke Uchiha... dia suka sekali duduk di bingkai jendelaku. Menceritakan banyak kisah yang pernah dia jalani dalam hidupnya yang kelewat singkat. Sejujurnya, aku tak bahagia melihat wujudnya saat ini. Karena dia di ambang mimpi dan kenyataan. Namun, kupikir ini masih lebih baik, daripada aku kehilangan seluruh bagian mengenai pria ini. Pria yang bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku hari ini, esok, lusa, dan bahkan 1000 tahun lagi.

 **END**


	3. Red String of Destiny

**YOU**

 **Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

 **chapter 3 : Red String of Destiny**

 **Pairing : KibaIno**

.

.

"Dia terlihat seperti pria normal pada umumnya, hanya saja kalimatnya kadang diluar batas kemampuanku untuk mempecayainya."

.

.

"Katakan pada ayahmu, jika nenekmu akan meninggal pada pukul 2 siang. Jadi, suruh dia membatalkan perjalanannya ke Sapporo."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu muncul di hadapanku saat gerimis pagi itu. Lelucon apa yang coba dia lakukan padaku? Apa kami saling mengenal sebelumnya? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku mengenalnya. Wajahnya begitu asing, dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Nenekku akan meninggal? Apa yang dia maksud? Dua hari yang lalu aku mengunjunginya, dia masih segar bugar dengan senyum luar biasa lebar yang selalu tampak menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bohong padamu." Ekspresi wajahnya begitu serius. Entah, orang ini waras atau tidak. Namun, melihatku yang tak bereaksi apapun membuatnya ingin lebih meyakinkanku.

Dengan dilatarbelakangi emperan toko dan mendung abu-abu yang tak berhenti meneteskan air, pria itu terus saja bicara. Menjelaskan bagaimana proses kematian nenekku yang mendadak mengalami serangan jantung. Dia menjelaskan sangat detail, hingga telingaku sakit dan membuatku ingin melempar sepatu sekolahku padanya.

"Cukup!" Aku berteriak. Membuatnya mengatupkan mulut dengan rapat, tak mengatakan apapun sebagai pembelaan. "Kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Dan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu di hadapanku. Tak punya sopan santun." Tepat di depan wajahnya, ku lontarkan semua hal yang membuatku muak padanya.

Kening pria itu berkerut serius, mencermati semua yang ku katakan tanpa mau memabalas. Biarkan saja, orang gila sepertinya kurasa pantas mendapat teguran seperti ini, supaya tidak ada orang lain lagi yang menjadi korban bualannya.

Aku menantang tatapan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kau membohongi orang tuamu, pamit sekolah. Namun, ternyata malah membuat lelucon menyedihkan seperti ini? Keterlaluan." Aku memberi penekanan pada kalimat terkahirku, lalu melangkah meningalkan tempat itu tanpa mau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang asing sok tahu itu.

.

.

Ponselku berbunyi nyaring di akhir pelajaran, Pak Guru Kakashi yang saat itu tengah serius menerangkan bab aljabar menatap kesal ke arahku, oh sial aku lupa mematikannya.

"Maafkan saya Pak. Akan segera saya matikan." Aku berucap gugup, disertai tatapan heran teman-temaku aku berusaha mematikan ponsel keterlaluan itu. Lagipula siapa yang tiba-tiba menelfon di saat seperti ini?

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mematikannya. Keluarlah dan angkat panggilan itu." Ekspresinya datar. Ku pikir dia mungkin saja marah karena ulahku. "Setelah itu kembalilah ke kelas." Dia tak lagi peduli padaku, kembali ke arah papan untuk menjelaskan telah sampai mana pelajarannya tadi.

Tanpa banyak kata, aku berjalan ke luar kelas. Buru-buru mengangkat panggilan ketika tahu jika panggilan itu ternyata dari ibu.

Suara tangis melengking yang pertama kali ku dengar. "Hallo, Ino, Ino nenekmu. Dia, dia..."

Ketika kalimat ibu berlanjut untuk menjelaskan banyak hal. Aku teringat ucapan si pemuda yang kutemui pagi tadi. Dan menyadari jika apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak ingin ku akui. Dia benar, lalu... apakah tadi adalah malaikat maut yang berusaha mengingatkanku?

Aku membiarkan ponselku terjatuh, sementara di seberang sana ibu masih tak berhenti bicara. Aku tak paham situasi ini, kaget, takut, sedih, ingin menangis bercampur aduk hingga membuatku pening mendadak.

"-dia meninggal pukul 2 tadi."

.

.

"Pacarmu bukan orang yang baik, sebaiknya putuskan saja. Sebelum dia memutuskanmu pada kamis siang sembari menggandeng pacar barunya."

"Ibu dari guru biologimu baru saja meninggal. Hal itu membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk, maka jangan mengajaknya berdebat. Dia akan marah."

"Kucing peliharaanmu meninggal nanti malam. Tapi jangan khawatir, ibumu akan membelikanmu kucing peliharaan baru."

Satu persatu hal yang dia ungkapkan padaku selalu menjadi kenyataan. Membuatku berpikir bahwa dia mungkin saja malaikat yang menyamar menjadi bocah SMA seusiaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang menjadi korbannya?

.

.

Aku berdiri sendirian di dekat pembatas jembatan sepi. Berusaha lari dari semua kenyataan aneh yang benar-benar tak ingin ku jalani. Berharap selama ini aku hanya bermimpi telah bertemu pemuda aneh yang bisa menjabarkan masa depanku satu persatu.

"Kau di sini?"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu. Dan benar saja, pria itu, yang entah datangnya dari mana, kini berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"B-ba-bagaimana-?"

"Kemarin aku bermimpi akan menjumpaimu di sini."

Aku tertegun. Menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pada semburat matahari di ufuk barat. Aku tak berharap pria ini akan mengucapkan apapun untuk memberitahuku hal yang akan terjadi. Aku tak ingin tahu. Karena itu menakutkan.

"Kau ini siapa? Dan apakah kau ini manusia?" Pita suaraku nyaris lepas ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, seolah aku tengah memberanikan diri berkomunikasi dengan seorang makhluk astral.

"Aku manusia biasa kok." Katanya sembari tersenyum, ku kira dia berusaha menyingkirkan kekhawatiranku.

Aku diam, mengamatinya dari bawah ke atas, dan mendapati pemuda itu nyata. Bukan seseorang dari dimensi lain yang berusaha menyamar. "Tapi... tapi kenapa kau selalu muncul di hadapanku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau seolah peduli sekali padaku?" Air mataku hampir lolos dari kelopak mataku. Semua kejadian yang dimulai dari kematian nenek, terus berputar acak di memoriku.

"Karena..." dia menatap mataku begitu dalam. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang dan baru saja ia temukan. "Karena aku melihat benang merah di jari kelingkingku menyatu dengan benang merah di jari kelingkingmu."

Aku terperanjat, nyaris lupa caranya bernapas. Apa yang dia katakan itu? Benang merah? Benang merah apa?

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Dan namamu Yamanaka Ino kan?"

Sumpah aku tak pernah mengenalkan namaku padanya. Bagaimana dia tahu?

 **END**

 **oke...mungkin 3 fic pendek ini ga jelas banget. ya.. maklum aja, idenya datang tiba2 waktu lagi asyik2nya ngerjain laporan farmasetika (Lah kok bisa ya? apa hubungannya coba fic ini sama obat2an? emang ga ada. aku sendiri bingung. haha...)**

 **oke, maafkan jika terlalu pendek dan ga bisa ditangkep feelnya, dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca, tinggalkan review ya...**


End file.
